1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to data processing systems and in particular, to managing messages sent to data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer program for routing messages for a person attending a meeting to a computing device at the meeting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users use collaboration tools to exchange messages with other computer users. Typical collaboration tools include tools for chatting, texting, instant messaging, multimedia messaging, sending email, and for exchanging voice communications and conducting video conferences over a network. The collaboration tools operate with the presence of a user. The presence of a user is typically determined by the collaboration tools running in a workstation assigned to a user. For example, when the user is logged into a workstation where collaboration tools are running, the collaboration tools may use the information that the user is logged into the workstation to identify the user as available to receive messages.
If a user is not present, the other users will not be able to immediately communicate with the user. Instead, any messages for the user would have to be recorded for later retrieval. However, some messages are urgent and require immediate attention.
When a computer user leaves his or her workstation to attend a meeting, the user will typically log out of the workstation, which in turn identifies the user as not being present at the workstation. Because of the importance of some messages, it would be advantageous if there was a way to use the information about the meeting the user is attending in a process for routing important messages to a user while the user is at the meeting.
Some collaboration tools also run on portable communications devices. Portable communication devices running collaboration tools allow a user to receive messages while the user is away from his or her workstation. However, some users do not have portable communication devices. Also, some collaboration tools are not available on some portable communications devices and some locations do not allow portable communications devices. Further, some portable communications devices may not be fully functional at the location where a meeting is being held. For example, government facilities, corporate offices, and other secure locations may block wireless signals where a meeting is being held. Still further, even if the user does have a portable communications device with the correct collaboration tools, there may be benefits to using collaboration tools on a computer workstation, such as performance, monetary, and logistical benefits associated with the meeting.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.